


I'll be with you

by Aki_of_Eyluvial



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Not A Fix-It, could be read as ship if you wish
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_of_Eyluvial/pseuds/Aki_of_Eyluvial
Summary: La visione era familiare, non per quello meno dolorosa ma comunque familiare, per certi versi risultava addirittura confortante.





	I'll be with you

La visione era familiare, non per quello meno dolorosa ma comunque familiare, per certi versi risultava addirittura confortante. Inizialmente aveva provato ad ignorarla, si voltava dall’altra parte ogni qual volta si presentava, col passare dei giorni si era fatta più insistente, ovunque si voltasse era lì. Era stato allora che Lorenzo aveva urlato, gli gridò di andarsene, di lasciarlo in pace, di smettere di tormentarlo in quel modo.  
\- _Nella solitudine dello studio in cui si era chiuso gli sussurrò_ _che gli dispiaceva, che non avrebbe mai voluto farlo, che lui aveva forzato la sua mano. Lo pregò di perdonarlo. La visione non parlava mai, restava immobile davanti a lui._ _Ma sorrideva e spesso a Lorenzo quello bastava._ -  
Alla fine si era abituato a vederla con la coda dell’occhio ovunque si girasse e con il passare del tempo divenne un conforto, la cercava con lo sguardo inconsciamente, si voltava di colpo quando, passeggiando per le vie della città, il vento sollevava i lembi di un mantello.  
\- _Lo aveva preso, una sera, una delle poche cose che erano rimaste a Palazzo Medici, lo aveva stretto tra le mani ed era crollato in ginocchio affondando il volto nella stoffa morbida. E aveva pianto. Pianto quelle lacrime che si era sforzato di negare persino a sé stesso mentre lo incolpava della morte di Giuliano. Pianto finché i singhiozzi non erano sfumati e la visione era comparsa davanti a lui, offuscata dalle lacrime. Avrebbe voluto abbracciarla come aveva fatto quel giorno, come aveva fatto in passato, invece strinse di più il mantello. Perché alla fine era tutto ciò che gli restava ormai._ -  
Erano passate settimane da quando… da quando era accaduto tutto, forse addirittura un mese, Lorenzo aveva smesso di contare i giorni, ciò che sapeva era che non aveva ancora messo piede nella Cattedrale da quella domenica, e ora doveva, trascinato lì da Clarice e da sua madre.  
La visione, come sempre, era lì, immobile con la schiena dritta, gli dava le spalle e Lorenzo fu tentato dal chiamarlo, - _ma cosa avrebbero pensato in quel momento di lui?_ \- non ce ne fu bisogno, si voltò come se avvertisse la sua presenza, il mantello si sollevò lievemente, mosso da un vento che Lorenzo non percepiva. C’era qualcosa di etereo quel giorno, forse era solo uno scherzo della luce, ma sembrava così luminosa.  
«Francesco…» Disse in un sussurro, cedette alla fine, il nome uscì dalle sue labbra più simile ad una preghiera che ad una semplice parola, Lorenzo si rese conto solo in quell'istante, mentre la visione, _Francesco_ , si avvicinava a lui, che non aveva mai detto il suo nome da quando lo aveva condannato a morte, non l’aveva mai detto a voce, pensato, certamente, ma detto, quello mai.  
C’era qualcosa di etereo che Lorenzo non sapeva spiegarsi, si fermò davanti a lui con quel sorriso che Lorenzo aveva quasi dimenticato nel corso degli anni, quello di quando erano giovani, senza tutte le preoccupazioni che ora avevano, senza tutti quei crucci, quando riuscivano a sfuggire coperti dalla notte alle loro famiglie, principalmente a Jacopo, e passare qualche ora assieme. Gli era mancato, gli mancava sempre. La carezza che percepì sul volto era fredda, simile ad un soffio di vento per quanto era leggera, inconsciamente Lorenzo piegò il capo verso la sua mano, beandosi di quel contatto che in cuor suo sapeva non poter essere lì.  
 _«Non temere Lorenzo. Sarò sempre al tuo fianco, qualunque cosa accada, qualunque strada tu scelga. Sarò con te.»  
_ C’era qualcosa di etereo e sbagliato in quella visione e Lorenzo sentì il cuore stringersi in una morsa mentre la voce si disperdeva nell’aria attorno a loro, mentre il vento sollevava quel mantello per cui Lorenzo così tante volte lo aveva preso in giro, mentre si dissolveva lentamente davanti ai suoi occhi fino a svanire del tutto.  
  
La sensazione era familiare, non per quello meno dolorosa ma comunque familiare, per certi versi addirittura confortante. Nei primi tempi Lorenzo si voltava sperando di intravedere una sagoma sfumata che sapeva non essere lì, ma la visione che per settimane lo aveva accompagnato era svanita quella domenica mattina sulle scale che portavano alla Cattedrale e non era più tornata. Ala suo posto era rimasta una sensazione piacevole, alle sue spalle, come a volerlo sostenere quando rischiava di cadere, come a mantenere una promessa.  
 _«Sarò con te.»_ Gli aveva sussurrato, o Lorenzo aveva desiderato sentire quelle parole, e lo era. Eppure quando chiudeva gli occhi non riusciva a cancellare l’immagine di Francesco che svaniva davanti ai suoi occhi, come se, pur perdonandolo, volesse sempre ricordargli quello che aveva fatto, quello di cui ora si pentiva.  
Ma _ora_ era troppo tardi.

**Author's Note:**

> Una amica ha fatto, per sbaglio, un commento mentre aspettavamo di vedere un film, e ora ho questa scena di una specie di fantasma/visione di Francesco di si dissolve marchiata a fuoco nella mente e visto che sono una bruttissima persona ho deciso di condividerla con voi.


End file.
